


I Got You

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, FFXV Spoilers, Fic based off art, Gladnis, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Everyone needs a hand every now and then, it's not a weakness. All you gotta do is ask.





	

_I remember stating somewhere that when I see marvelous fanart I can’t help but to write a fic based on it._[@hyacinth-atropa](https://tmblr.co/mkilmrSYpaNcBcNgoRfGWsA)’s art of [**Gladio giving Iggy a hand with shaving**](http://amicitia-scientia.tumblr.com/post/150565919891/somehow-this-request-got-turned-into-gladio)broke me and made me relive VKaz all over again. (Seriously, how dare you) Usually, when I write for a ship I’ve never done before, it’s fluff before I ease on to the other categories. I’m writing angst, hurt/comfort for Gladnis. I surprised myself, I had a writing plan and I went off-track again. Gladnis is one of the ships ruining my life. I ship it!

**Also, FFXV spoilers.** ~~  
~~

-

 _“We scarcely know how much of our pleasure and interest in life comes to us through our eyes until we have to do without them; and part of that pleasure is that the eyes can choose where to look. But the ears can’t choose where to listen.”_  
\- Ursula K. Le Guin

-

Ignis was always up at the crack of dawn, Gladiolus noticed.

The cheap mattress creaked and groaned despite the strategist’s methodical attempts to pacify his unsteady movements. A light switch would go on, a force of habit when he no longer needed light to guide him. He would curse his folly and switch it off, but it was inconsequential as the others slumbered on without disturbance.

Before, Ignis would wake up at least a good thirty minutes before the alarm went off. He had little use for an alarm when it was meant for everyone else.

But now…

This was a new habit.

Ignis woke up early in order to devote the time he would need in his morning routine — refresh, bathe, dress, groom — unassisted.

But the prince’s Shield knew it was more than just that.

Gladiolus had been in and out of sleep because Ignis had shifted constantly beside him long before the other man rose from bed indefinitely. Ignis still did not have a good grasp on time, his sight shrouded in perpetual darkness. It would require other creative methods to distinguish whether it was day or night for him.

Despite Ignis’ innate resolve to demonstrate his independence, Gladiolus knew that was his own way of coping. Ignis tended to compartmentalize his feelings in order for logic to flourish. He would rather keep everyone to the task at hand than to draw attention to his impairment. He rather not have anyone to think less of him and view him as a liability to their quest.

That was highly unlikely, everyone who knew him, who at least spent five minutes conversing with him, could easily tell he was one of the brightest minds in all of Lucis, perhaps even in all the four kingdoms. He was the foundation and the uncomplicated strategist of the group. Ignis’ brilliance was hardly hindered by his limited vision.

Even when he was plagued by complexities that he would dissociate from.

Gladiolus did not comprehend how Ignis was able to remain strong and courageous, those traits alone are extraordinary to possess. Noctis and Prompto were absent at the time so they did not witness when Ignis regained consciousness. It tore at him having to restrain his loved one from clawing at his own face and howling about the lights being off. It was the hardest thing Gladiolus had endured and the guilt returned whenever he looked at Ignis, knowing that a breakdown like that could occur again.

Everyone keeping mum about it was indeed for the strategist’s best interest, but it was a topic that nobody was willing to venture in uncharted territory. Not after all they have been through. Not after Ignis made Gladiolus swear not to divulge what transpired with his overreaction and moment of insanity.

Prompto, however, made several attempts to lighten the mood of the situation.

On one night, the blond gunslinger nearly had the fright of his life when he found Ignis in a dark room when he flipped the lights on. The strategist was fully awake. He had been preoccupied with gliding his fingers over the tactile bumps impressed in the pages of a book.

Since that foregone conclusion that blind people have no need for light, it left Prompto ruminating over a variety of facts that he had to pick at Ignis’ brain for. The advisor did not appear too bothered to answer so long there was a time and place for questions.

Gladiolus decided to get up. Ignis was taking a little more time than he normally did in the bathroom. He found the advisor hovering over the sink and in front of a mirror that he had no use for, shaving.

“You’re up unusually early, Gladio.” Ignis remarked calmly, hearing the other man approach.

Gladiolus grunted, studying the advisor’s reflection. Ignis claimed that he was not completely blind, his eyes were adequate enough to distinguish shapes and silhouettes. The sentinel never asked for proof because there would be no reason to discredit him.

“Your body’s almost back on track, Iggy, but you still have time. Sleep more, yeah?”

Ignis spread a considerable amount of shaving cream across his face, working it into a lather. He chuckled. “Duly noted. I didn’t think you noticed.”

Yeah, I noticed, Gladiolus refrained from voicing his thoughts aloud. He had noticed every time the advisor yawned or had dozed off. Even behind the healed scars, dark crescents of sleep deprivation lined under his viridian eyes.

Ignis managed to shave a majority around his jaw, but had recoiled with a hiss when he nicked himself. He threw the razor down the bowl of the sink and groped the counter, knocking down bottles along the way. When he found what he had been looking for, a roll of toilet paper, his frustration rose for where he left the razor.

Gladiolus stood at the advisor’s side, retrieving the forgotten razor. “I got you, Iggy.” He assured as he cradled Ignis’ cheek. His large fingers tucked messy chestnut tendrils behind the advisor’s ear. It went unsaid that Ignis should not be afraid to accept help when he needed it even when Gladiolus constantly reminded his obstinate lover of this fact.

Ignis blinked, dropping the paper roll. “Thank you…” He expressed, almost sounding dazed.

“Don’t mention it.” Gladiolus had a ghost of a smile on his lips before pecking Ignis’ forehead. It took much of his control not to get carried away with the affection. Later, certainly. “Now, let me do my thing, Sweet-nis.”


End file.
